His Money is Gone But Happiness Come
by synstropezia
Summary: Setahun berlalu dan Izumi Kyouka serta Nakajima Atsushi bertambah dewasa. Mereka telah jadian sejak Februari, kemudian menikmati kencan di bulan Juli yang saat itu terik. Selain hubungan mereka, ada pula yang berubah seperti; Atsushi berhenti mengecek dompet setiap jalan bersama Kyouka.


**His Money is Gone But Happiness Come**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, gagal fluff dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Setahun berlalu cepat. Musim panas kembali menyapa Yokohama, dengan mendatangkan cuaca cerah yang membuat para warganya berkeringat.

Dalam setahun itu, Nakajima Atsushi telah memetik 365 peristiwa yang ia cetak sebagai kenangan, dan menyimpannya dalam koper bernama memori. Pada bulan Januari yang lalu pula, Atsushi melipat permohonan untuk diterbangkan kepada dewa–berdoa semoga rekan-rekan di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata sehat selalu, diberkahi keselamatan, gaji Atsushi dinaikkan, Dazai-_san_ sedikit waras, Akutagawa punya alis, serta yang terakhir ...

"Ayo duduk di sana, Atsushi-_kun_," ajak seorang perempuan muda, sembari menarik-narik tangan kekasihnya. Ada bangku taman di bawah pohon yang sangat pas untuk beristirahat.

"Pelan-pelan, Kyouka-_chan_. Tidak akan ada yang merebut kursinya, kok."

Permohonan terakhirnya justru dikabulkan lebih dahulu, yakni berpacaran dengan Izumi Kyouka yang diam-diam, Atsushi anggap sebagai cinta pertama. Mereka tengah menikmati musim panas dengan mengelilingi kota Yokohama secara acak. Katedral menjadi perhentian ke tiga, setelah puas menikmati keindahan taman, megah stadium Yokohama, dan _photo booth_ di salah satu tempat bermain.

Omong-omong soal _photo booth_, ekspresi Atsushi tak karuan gara-gara hasilnya absurd.

"Y-ya ... setidaknya kita berusaha. Kyouka-_chan_ mau lihat?" tanya Atsushi menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto. Mata biru dongker Kyouka sedikit dialihkan, dari _crepes_ raksasa yang mereka beli usai _photo booth_.

"Bando _micky mouse_-mu miring."

"E-eh?! Padahal aku sudah merapikannya sebelum mulai."

"Mesinnya mengerikan. Tahu-tahu kita dipotret." Foto pertama mereka memang mengesalkan–Kyouka sibuk celingak-celinguk, sedangkan Atsushi melongo di hadapan kamera. Percobaan kedua, ketiga sampai terakhir pun berakhir buruk meski enggan diakui.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin mencobanya lagi."

"_Photo booth _itu memiliki bando kelinci yang lucu. Padahal aku ingin membawanya pulang." Puas menjepret aib, Kyouka ribut dengan petugasnya gara-gara disangka mencuri. Jadilah Atsushi melerai mereka, terus meminta maaf agar tidak di-_black list_.

Jika 'bando kelinci' mencemarkan nama baik agensi, bisa-bisa Kunikida Doppo mengamuk seharian. Kena sembur dari detektif perfeksionis itu tidak enak. Bikin kepala pening apa lagi sekarang musim panas.

"Kita bisa membelinya lain waktu." Bukan hari ini karena pedagang kaki hilang entah ke mana. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, kencan mereka memang berantakan, ya?

"Sebelum pergi seharusnya aku mengecek mesin _photo booth_ itu."

"Tidak perlu, Kyouka-_chan_. Mesinnya memang begitu, dan masih sehat." Sudah cukup dengan bando kelinci. Jangan ditambah lagi soal Kyouka menendang mesin _photo booth_, bahkan memecahkan kaca saking geregetan.

"Siapa tahu di dalamnya ada orang yang memotret kita. Aku ingin menyuruh dia pelan-pelan."

"Jadi Kyouka-_chan_ ingin ke photo booth-nya lagi?"

"Benar. Kita suruh orang di dalam mesinnya memotret ulang sebagai ganti rugi. Dengan begitu Atsushi-_kun_ tidak perlu bayar." Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Atsushi mana enak menghancurkan binar di sepasang mata Kyouka–menggemaskan sekali sampai dia ingin mencubit pipi.

"La-lagi pula ada sisi positif yang bisa kita ambil dari foto ini. Jadi untuk apa balik ke sana?"

"Benar juga. Kita telah melakukan _candid_ sebenarnya!"

Meskipun yang Atsushi maksud bukan gaya berfoto mereka, sih. Nyatanya walau tidak melihat ke arah kamera, semua jauh dari estetik apa lagi pantas dipajang di medsos. Namun, Atsushi belum kehabisan senyum biarpun kencan pertama mereka berlangsung aneh. Pemuda harimau itu baru menembak Kyouka di bulan Februari pada hari valentine. Pekerjaan di agensi menumpuk, sehingga mau tidak mau perayaannya ditunda dulu.

"Setahun berlalu pun Kyouka-_chan_ masih menyukai _crepes_, ya." Senyum Atsushi belum pudar. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke biru langit, di mana camar bebas beterbangan.

"Karena rasanya enak. Atsushi-_kun_ mau coba?" _Crepes _yang sisa separuh Kyouka sodorkan pada Atsushi. Jika setahun lalu ia menolak sambil malu-malu, maka kini Atsushi menerimanya walau masih malu-malu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku suka rasa manisnya. Pantas saja selalu ramai." Mereka punya tempat langganan untuk membeli _crepes_–adalah mobil keliling yang setiap pukul dua belas menetap di taman kota, dan memiliki antrean panjang sampai dibagi menjadi tiga baris.

"Jika Atsushi-_kun_ suka kenapa tidak beli?"

"Tadi aku tidak terlalu lapar. Makanya-"

_KRUKKK ..._

Baru saja Atsushi berniat menjelaskan 'tadi dan sekarang itu berbeda', Kyouka lebih dulu menahannya dengan memberikan _crepes_ yang tersisa. Perempuan yang kini berusia lima belas tahun itu beranjak dari bangku. Namun, langkahnya Atsushi cegat dan ia menggeleng pelan–isyarat agar Kyouka kembali duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya uang." Dompet kelinci yang Atsushi hadiahkan tahun lalu Kyouka perlihatkan. Ada tiga lembar seribu yen, meski bukan itu permasalahannya.

"Duduklah dulu. Kita bicarakan pelan-pelan, ya."

"Apa karena uang Atsushi-_kun_ habis maka tidak beli?" Wajah Kyouka tampak sendu memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Dulu pun Atsushi yang membelikannya makanan, bahkan sekarang masih dilanjutkan.

"Masih ada sisa. Setelah Kyouka-_chan_ selesai makan _crepes_, mau ke lestoran? Mereka punya tahu yang enak."

"Nanti aku bayar sendiri. Atsushi-_kun_ tidak perlu repot-repot lagi."

"Emmm ... Kyouka-_chan_ ... tahu?" Saat menanyakannya Atsushi memalingkan wajah. Entah bagaimana pula, ia baru menyadari katedral dihias dengan dekorasi ala kebun–hal kecil yang luput itu justru kian melebarkan senyuman.

Ternyata ketika mereka bersama, dunia milik Atsushi hanya berputar di sekitar Kyouka. Wajar apabila hal-hal di luar gadis itu menjadi ketiadaan–waktu juga membeku bagi Atsushi, karena ia terlalu menikmati bagaimana Kyouka bergembira saat mengunyah _crepes_, atau tanpa sengaja menodai pipi dengan krim vanila–kena hidung malah.

Siapa yang butuh _crepes_ jika begitu? Kyouka saja sudah manis. Bisa-bisa Atsushi diabetes gara-gara mengonsumsi dua gula sekaligus.

"Tahu soal apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengulang masa di mana kita bertemu pertama kali. Meski, ya ... tempatnya berubah, sih." Dagu yang tidak gatal Atsushi garuk menggunakan telunjuk. Mungkin kalimat tersebut memang memalukan, tetapi Atsushi serius soal niatnya.

"Dulu kita melihat banyak bangunan bersejarah. Atsushi-_kun_ juga membelikanku crepes."

"Kyouka-_chan_ juga mendapatkan boneka kelinci pertamamu. Aku ingat sekali kamu selalu memeluknya." Baik itu setahun lalu, setelah mereka sekamar maupun jadian. Pertemuannya dengan Kyouka menjadikan Atsushi tahu,

"Bonekanya sudah kuberi nama, yaitu 'Sushi'."

"Kenapa tidak _carrot _atau _usagi_?"

"Soalnya namamu Atsushi-_kun_, bukan _carrot_ atau _usagi_." Samar-samar jawaban polos itu direspons tawa. _Crepes_ di genggaman Atsushi diberikan kembali pada Kyouka, walau manusia bersangkutan buru-buru menolak.

"Untuk mengganjal perut," ujar Kyouka tanpa menatap kekasihnya. Ia sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan memperhatikan sekeliling, meski tak ada apa pun selain angin musim panas yang berembus lembut.

"Mukamu merah. Kena–"

Atsushi langsung menarik tangannya, lantas menghentikan niat menyentuh pipi Kyouka. Memahami maksud sang gadis, Atsushi sekadar menghabiskan crepes dalam diam–ini adalah 'ciuman tak langsung' yang terkenal di kalangan anak muda, dan mereka tengah melakukannya membuat Atsushi merah padam. Suasana mendadak canggung sehingga keduanya terdiam–hanya saling melirik yang setiap pandangannya bertemu, malah dialihkan ke arah lain.

"Ma-mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Atsushi dengan suara lantang terbata-bata. Matanya terarah ke semak-semak.

"Nanti saja. Aku kenyang," jawab Kyouka sangat pelan. Ada tupai yang naik ke atas pohon, jadi Kyouka pikir bagus untuk menontoninya.

Tupai tersebut membawa biji kenari di dalam mulut. Larinya amat lincah. Memanjat pohon dengan cekatan meski sesampainya di atas batang, makan siang hewan berbulu itu terlepas–jatuh mengenai kepala Kyouka dan Atsushi. Mereka yang sama-sama mengaduh saling menengok, lantas menertawai tingkah kikuk barusan bersama-sama–kenapa jadi begitu coba?

"Lima bulan itu cepat, ya."

"Uhm. Sangat cepat sampai tidak terasa." Kini pandangan mereka tertuju pada pernikahan di katedral. Kedua pengantin tengah mengucapkan janji suci, yang samar-samar tertangkap oleh telinga Atsushi dan Kyouka.

"Padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku mengenal Kyouka-_chan_. Mengajakmu jalan-jalan dan kemudian, kita nyaris berpisah." Ah. Tangan Atsushi gemetar setiap mengingatnya. Tahun lalu ia benar-benar tak berdaya. Untung saja Kyouka begitupun dirinya selamat.

"Aku senang tidak jadi menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi." Mengetahui ketakutan yang terkadang mampir itu, Kyouka menggenggam tangan Atsushi untuk meyakinkan mereka masih bersama. Perpisahan tersebut hanya masa lalu–meski bukan berarti mustahil terulang, setidaknya kenyataan berkata, 'Nakajima Atsushi dan Izumi Kyouka tetaplah satu'.

"Ya. Aku juga senang tidak jadi berpisah denganmu. Bahkan sekarang, kita pacaran dan Kyouka-_chan_ kembali memakan _crepes_ kesukaanmu."

Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun Atsushi memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Pengantin di katedral kini tengah berpesta–mempelai wanitanya bahkan melambai ke arah Kyouka, karena tak sengaja mendapati perempuan muda itu bermesraan.

"Bagiku sekarang ini, ada hal yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan melihat dompet kosong." Waktu umurnya masih sembilan belas tahun, Atsushi sering mengecek dompet saat menemani Kyouka. Namun sekarang, ia kurang memedulikannya karena ada yang lebih penting untuk dijaga.

"Biasanya Atsushi-_kun_ sangat memperhatikan pengeluaranmu."

"Uang bisa dicari lagi, dan Kyouka tidak seperti itu. Aku lebih takut kehilanganmu."

"Kalau Atsushi-_kun_ takut kehilanganku ..." Pelukan dilepas sepihak. Telunjuk Kyouka mengarah pada sepasang pengantin yang beramah-tamah dengan para tamu.

"Nikahi saja aku."

"Me-me ... meni ... kah?! So-soal itu Kyouka-_chan_ ... a-aku ... ki ... kita masih ... umurmu juga ... belum ... cu ... cukup ..."

"Akan kutunggu sampai umurku cukup." Tak ada keraguan dalam jawabannya. Giliran Kyouka yang memeluk Atsushi, lantas membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang si pemuda harimau. Kyouka menyukai kehangatan ini–jauh lebih enak dibandingkan terik matahari.

"Paling cepat juga dua tahun lagi. Kyouka-_chan_ tetap ingin menunggu?"

"Pasti kutunggu, karena hal yang membuatku betah bukanlah Atsushi-_kun_ yang sering membelikanku makanan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Karena aku makan, dan jalan-jalan bersamamu. Selama Atsushi-_kun _di sisiku, semua hal terasa menyenangkan."

Pada akhirnya uang hanya salah satu jalan menuju kebahagiaan, karena yang terpenting adalah dengan siapa seseorang menghabiskan waktu.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Aku terinspirasi sama sebuah foto di mana di situ memperlihatkan atsushi yang megang dompet pas jalan bareng kyouka. kalo kalian rewatch bsd s1 eps 9, perhatiin deh atsushi pasti selalu merhatiin dompet wkwkw. nah dari situ aku kepikiran mau bikin, "atsushi yang udah enggak perhatiin dompet kalo jalan ama kyouka". mungkin buat beberapa hari ke depan aku bakal spam pair ini (ga janji sih, dan jangan ditagih juga, apalagi diinget, haram). jadi ya ... thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mau kasih krisar juga boleh banget kok.


End file.
